Jinx!
by ephedrine
Summary: Due to a Silencing Jinx, Remus cunningly tries to make our dear Padfoot say his name 5 times without him even knowing it, leaving a very frustrated Sirius Black. SBRL


**A/N -** My first R-rated fanfic. Which is rather scary because I didn't think that I would dare to write something so high. This idea has been bugging me all morning and I finally got the guts to type it out and post it. Please keep in mind that this is my first 'mature' fic, so don't try to hurt me too much.   
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Jinx!  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** Romance  
  
**Rating –** R   
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Language  
  
**Main Pairings –** Sirius/Remus  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters/places/settings. So don't sue. =)  
  
- - -  
  
It was unusually quiet tonight. Almost all of Gryffindor had gone back for the Christmas holidays, save for just a few people. A few people, meaning Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Remus was reading a rather thick book and had to bend over the sofa to actually see the words as it was too tiring to hold it up properly. Sirius was concentrating on his Charms homework (that was given to him two weeks ago), while James had gone who-knows-where right after dinner.  
  
So it was a quiet Christmas Eve, the only sound being the crackling of the fireplace, the occasional page-turn, Sirius's mutterings, and the scratching of quill against parchment. For once, Remus was utterly content, for it was rare that the common room would be so peaceful. Sirius, however, was seriously considering setting his homework on fire. Finally, with a loud cry of "I've had it!", he did so, jolting poor Remus out of his self-induced tranquility. Sirius felt a great sense of satisfaction as he saw the parchment withering in front of him. Remus frowned when he saw scorch marks on the common room table. Sirius soon saw the marks as well and began yelping as he hurriedly put out the flames.   
  
"Oops..."  
  
The dark-haired boy attempted to rub the table furiously with his sleeve but to no avail. He then quickly shifted a pile of books on top of the table to hide the blackened spots and practically flew over to Remus and sat next to him, running a hand through his own messy locks. "You did not just see that," said Sirius, looking pointedly at his boyfriend. Remus just rolled his eyes. "My lips are sealed," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sirius looked at the book Remus was reading and lifted the cover to get a glimpse of the title. "The Evil Works of Grindelwald?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Remus slapped his hand away and shrugged, "Well, it keeps me busy."  
  
"Too busy to even help your darling beloved Sirius with his homework?"  
  
Remus sighed, the urge to slap his forehead becoming very tempting. "Siri, I told you that I would help you if you keep on procrastinating the way you do. Stop looking at me like that!" he exclaimed, trying to block Sirius's patented puppy eyed look. "I couldn't help it, Remmie! Quidditch was taking up most of my time, lately," complained Sirius.   
  
"NEWTs are next year. How are you going to pass if your studies come a definite second after Quidditch? And I don't mean just second after Quidditch, I mean Quidditch, first... Studies second, waaay behind first."  
  
"Hah! I passed with O's in all my OWLs. And I didn't even stress my head like you did! I'm sure I'll get diplomas for NEWTs."  
  
"Don't lie, Sirius. I seem to recall you getting an Average for Herbology," here came a muttered 'damn', "All I'm saying, is that if you actually spend the amount of time studying as you do in Quidditch, you'll be the best in the year."  
  
"Now why would I want to do that? Seeing you getting prizes for first is good enough for me..."  
  
...  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't think I do."  
  
Both boys sank back onto the sofa, tired with the other's adamant contradiction. Looking up, Remus focused on the big blob of pink on the ceiling which the Marauders had made when making the biggest bubblegum in the world. Peter (the guinea pig of the experiment) was blowing it to humungous sizes while James had an evil streak to take a needle and jab at it. Everyone in the common room was covered in pink goo and it took all night for everybody to get cleaned up in the bathrooms. Professor McGonagall had taken away 200 points that day, leaving frantic Gryffindors having to buck up to increase the scores since it was so close to the end of year.  
  
"You know the Order that Dumbledore was telling us about? I'll probably join after graduation," said Sirius, breaking the silence. He put his arm around Remus and gently stroked the soft strands of golden hair. "Yeah, I might as well. But he said that the chances of us dying in the hands of Voldemort himself was high, though," said Remus, leaning back into Sirius's touch. "It won't be fun and games anymore, Siri," he continued, "It's real. No more protective barriers like Hogwarts anymore." Sirius eyed Remus carefully, as if wondering how to take charge of the situation. It was obvious that Remus was a bit scared of the consequences that came along with the Order. Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, shoving the book away with some difficulty. "Rem, don't worry about it. At least we're 'doing' something for the war. Not participating in the Order doesn't mean we won't be in danger, right?" he reasoned, letting Remus's head rest on his shoulder, "Besides, I'm sure that we'll live to be grandfathers, having weekly meetings in the Leaky Cauldron just to talk about the old times." This earned a small giggle from Remus.  
  
"Anyway, pleasepleaseplease help me with my homework?" he pleaded, pulling Remus closer. Remus head shot up quickly and bumped his head on Sirius's chin ("Ouch, Rem!") before pulling away. "No way, Sirius! I'm sure you can do it yourself!" he said, heaving the forgotten book onto his lap again and grimacing when he lost his page. Sirius smiled at Remus's ability to have an abrupt mood-change every so often. He never liked seeing his lover unhappy and was glad that he was able to accompany Remus with his hard transformation during the full moon.  
  
The two boys sighed before beginning, "You know..." "You know..."  
  
Remus looked up from his book and cried out "Jinx!" the same time Sirius did. However, Sirius was prepared as he exclaimed another cry of "Jinx back!", not caring how immature he sounded. Remus made an indignant cry of "No fair!" before the spell took place. Ever since fourth year, the Marauders came up with a Silencing Jinx to make life more interesting. Remus had denied joining in, at first, as he had no plans on being silent in the other (evil) Marauder's will, but the incessant whining of both James and Sirius was enough to make him agree, albeit rather reluctantly. The spell was made so that until the person who jinxed the other says the other's name five times exactly only will the spell wear off. Remus had jinxed every other Marauder at least eighteen times each and a part of him enjoyed seeing them suffer.  
  
Sirius clapped his hands excitedly, having (finally) jinxed his boyfriend for the first time. Remus stared at his book, thinking on how to get out of this predicament. He couldn't just wait until Sirius got bored, for Sirius would want to stretch the jinx for as long as possible to get him back for all the times it was reversed. He couldn't as well try to gain the other's pity, for Sirius would most likely laugh in his face. Then an evil idea came into his mind and dear sweet Remus actually smirked. Sirius shrank back a little at the strange look Remus was having. It only lasted for a second, and Sirius was left wondering if it had really happened or if he was seeing things.  
  
Remus suddenly pushed his book to the floor (_CRASH!_) then turned towards Sirius before pulling Sirius towards him.   
  
"Re-Remus? What're you--"  
  
One. Remus tilted his head and grasped Sirius's earlobe in his mouth before he could move. Sirius froze, feeling Remus's tongue coat his ear in saliva. Running his fingertips over Sirius's cheek, Remus then ran his tongue over the other's lips. As he explored Sirius's mouth, he felt sweet chocolate coating his teeth. Sirius responded to Remus's inquisitive tongue by painfully grabbing Remus's hair and letting the smaller boy straddle him, not breaking the kiss. Sirius moaned softly as they parted and Remus began to unbutton Sirius's shirt, running his hands over Sirius's chest. The taller boy gasped as Remus's long fingers brushed against the sensitized skin. "Remus, please," Two.  
  
Still keeping eye contact with his boyfriend, Remus puckered his mouth around a nub while his hand tortured the other. Sirius felt himself go painfully hard as Remus did the same with the other. Remus stroked him with even, knowledgeable strokes, making Sirius shudder and moan.   
  
And before the older boy knew it, Remus was kissing him again before lowering his mouth to that same spot and blowing slightly, watching him enjoy the sensation. The smaller boy's hands then fell to Sirius's pants, purposely fumbling with the zipper as he brutally bit the boy's neck, knowing for sure that it'll leave a mark there in the morning. Sirius felt utterly aroused with his partner's sudden boldness, and groaned softly as Remus licked the tender skin. "Gods, Remus..." Three.   
  
Remus couldn't help thinking that this was just too easy. Growling in frustration, Sirius forcefully unzipped his trousers, making Remus smile wickedly. He was oh-so-close to his goal. The petit boy bent down and kissed Sirius's smooth stomach, knowing it would aggravate the darker boy more. And he was right, as Sirius jerked Remus's chin up to kiss him slowly.  
  
"Please, Remus. Don't tease..." he said, between kisses. Four. Remus dipped his hands under Sirius's trousers. Lowering his mouth, he began to pleasure his lover, making him writhe under his ministrations. And it was all Sirius could do to hold himself back as mouth, tongue and all, enclosed around him and it was warmth, all around him, everywhere. He arched but two firm hands held him down, not allowing him to gain more access to that beautiful heat.  
  
"Oh, dear Merlin, Remus!" Five.  
  
Remus stopped abruptly and stood up, leaving a bewildered Sirius on the couch. He picked up his book and began leafing through it again, trying to pick up where he left off. He could hear Sirius's heavy breathing and he smiled secretly. "What are you doing?" came the million dollar question. Looking behind, Remus did a Cheshire-cat impression. "You said my name five times. The spell's worn off," he replied simply. Sirius, still sprawled across the sofa gawked. "Bloody hell..." he said, under his breath.  
  
It was then footsteps sounded, making Sirius scramble to get himself at least halfway decent, did James burst into the room. Looking around, he grinned. Sirius was panting suspiciously while Remus was still reading that blasted library book. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, to vigorous shakings of heads, "Hell, I'm tired. It's already midnight. Happy Christmas!" With a yawn, he went up to bed, practically having to drag himself up those darn spiraling staircases.  
  
And it was quiet again, no more Eve, but Christmas instead. Remus could see snowflakes falling down heavier than before, as the lanterns outside the school made everything almost magical. The two boys smiled at each other. "Happy Christmas," they both chorused. Shock ran through Sirius's eyes as he fell for his boyfriend's sneaky trap.  
  
"Jinx, Sirius!"  
  
---  
  
_fin_  
  
---  
  
**A/N -** There. Finally typed out every word of this story. It's always the TYPING that I have problems with. My fingers then to hurt. Heh... Reviews would be most appreciated. I spent nearly an hour typing this story, so could you probably spend at least five minutes reviewing it? Please and thank you.  
  
Cheers. =)  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


End file.
